


Not My World (Voltron x Eddsworld Crossover)

by Coleslaww12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Other, What Was I Thinking?, btw did I mention I'm both Voltron and Eddsworld trash?, no? ok now you know :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coleslaww12/pseuds/Coleslaww12
Summary: Summary:So Matt gets kidnapped by the Galra and Edd, Tom, and Tord accidentally stumble into the Castle of Lions and meet Team Voltron. Everything’s cool, Tord turns into a fangirl, and Shit. Goes. Down.**Basically I’m just bored and thought of this in my spare time. I have no friends…**





	Not My World (Voltron x Eddsworld Crossover)

**Part 1: “Sorry, We Broke Your Wormhole…”**

“Um...TORD! I would LOVE a little help here!” Edd called to his red hoodie wearing friend.

“What about Tom?” Tord yelled back.

Edd looked at Tom, who currently was unconscious.

“Do you really want to know?” Edd muttered under his breath.

_ Oh quiznak,  _ Edd thought as the Castle was about to crash in the surface of the Balmera…

**9 hours earlier...**

“Hey Tom, do ya think that mermaids exist?” Tord exclaimed while looking at his dark eyed friend.

“What the hell kind of question is that? Of course they don’t exist.” Tom answered in a very annoyed tone. He was about to tell Told to piss off, but Edd walked in before he could.

“Hello, everybody! What’s up?” He scanned the room once. Twice.

“And where’s Matt?”

“Probably in his room admiring his reflection, the narsissist.” Tom responded whilst rolling his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll go get him, I guess.” Tom only responded with a grunt. Edd went upstairs and knocked on Matt’s door. 

“Matt! Come on, I got breakfast for us.” Edd called, but there was no answer.

“Come on Matt, can you stop staring at yourself for 5 seconds and EAT!” Edd, normally one to respect the other 3 people’s rights of  privacy, barged into Matt’s room. He immediately regretted that decision.

“TOM! TORD! GET UP HERE NOW!” Edd yelled from the top of the stairs.

The two other men looked at each other and then ran up the stairs.

“What’s wrong, Edd?” Tord asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Matt’s not here. Look.” The 3 of them looked at the empty (and messy) room.

“Where did he go?” Tom mumbled loud enough for his friends to hear.

“I don’t know, but we may never find out. He’ll be lost to us fo-”

“Or he went through that portal.” Tord pointed out as Edd glared at him for being interrupted.

“Umm...Okay. Let’s go through the portal, I guess.” Before Tom could say anymore, Tord grabbed his hand and they went through the portal.

They all popped out of the wormhole screaming. 

“Oof!” Tom said, being pinned by Tord and Edd was not helping the wormhole-sickness he was experiencing right now.

“Could...you get...off...my back..?” Tom literally wheezed out the words.

Edd and Tord scrambled off his back and gasped in awe.

“Tom, look!” Edd said and soon Tom was just as awestruck as the others.

They were in a giant room. It was a fantastically built room that looked like it was made of marble. It looked like it could’ve been straight from a Disney movie.

“Woah.” Edd looked around at the stunning beauty of the room they were in.

“Guys, a little help.” Tord’s voice called.

“Where are you?” Tom replied.

“In a suit of armor.” A rustle came from one of the many suits of armor that the other two just noticed were there.

They successfully get Tord out of the armor, and decide to try and find out where they are.

After walking around they enter what seems to be the kitchen. Pumps and other things are on the wall. They immediately hear their stomachs growl in hunger.

“Eh, I guess a little bite wouldn’t hurt us.After all, we did skip breakfast.” Edd grabbed a nozzle and a bowl off of one of the counters. The nozzle sprayed some sort of green goo in the bowl.

“Um...is that safe?” Tom asked as he pointed at the bowl.

“Guess we’ll just have to find out.” Edd took a bite of the goo and immediately regretted doing so.

“On second thought, maybe we should wait until we get back to the house.” Edd set the goo down only to see his group left him all alone.

_ Well, this could be worse.  _ Edd thought to himself as he walked out of the kitchen.

Well, unfortunately, he figured out that he was correct when something (or someone) pinned him on the ground at knifepoint.

“Who are you? How did you get in the Castle?” The person asked. He had violet eyes and a mullet. Edd, at this moment, was fucking terrified.

“O-okay, we went through and weird portal in our friends room after he went missing and we landed here and-”

“Wait, “we”? Whose “we”? Don’t tell me there’s more.” The stranger groaned in frustration.

“Yeah there’s two more,” Edd looked at the knife still at his throat.

“You don’t suppose you could, I don’t know, put you knife away, now. Please.” Edd didn’t really like sharp objects, and the knife was starting to freak him out.

“Fine.” The stranger sheathed his weapon and helped Edd up. 

“The name’s Keith.” He said flatly.

“E-Edd.” Edd said.

Keith and Edd slowly walk out the kitchen. They both are enveloped in the sudden realization of tension and awkward silence between them.

“So...who are your other friends? What are they like?” Keith asked Edd.

“Hehe, well first you have Matt. He’s what people call a narcissist. He likes staring at his reflection a lot and isn’t the brightest person in the world, but he’s extremely trustworthy and helpful when we need him.” Edd turns red for a second, then proceeds to tell Keith more about his other friends.

“Then you have Tom. He can get a bit drunk-actually a lot drunk-and is always a sour apple, but he does have his pros and I’m happy he is my friend.” Edd beams and whispers to Keith:

“Did you know Tom hates Christmas?” Edd whispers to Keith as if it’s supposed to be a big secret.

“Anyways, then you have Tord. He’s Norwegian and he’s pretty trigger happy. But he has a lot of trust issues and can seclude himself from everyone. He tries to acts like a dick, but inside he’s a good person. He’s just a broken soul, that’s all. Tom and him always argue about something. It’s annoying but also kind of funny. Matt and I are always playing ‘peacekeeper’.”

Keith sort of admired how Edd knew about his friends’ flaws and strengths and still loved them for who they are. But wait...didn’t Edd say he had only 2 friends…

“Allura!” Keith shouts. “I need your help!”

“What is it now Keith?” A woman that had features resembling an elf called back. 

“Um...I sort of-” Allura whipped her head so fast, both Edd and Keith felt there hearts stop.

“And who are you? What are you doing in the Castle?” Edd swore that he saw fire inside her eyes.

“Allura stop, This is Edd and he needs our help.” Allura turned to glare at Keith, and then turned back to Edd.

“First off, who are you?” Allura asked Edd.

“I’m Edd.” Edd replied.

“Secondly, how did you get in the Castle?”

“Well, there was a portal in my friend Matt’s room and me and my two other friends Tom and Tord came with me because we found that Matt was missing and we wanted to bring him back home.” Edd gasped because he said that all in one breath.

“Do you know where your friends are as of late?” Allura’s eyes looked a bit serene when they weren’t angry.

“No. We got seperated in the Kitchen.” Edd said sheepishly.

“First, let’s go find your friends that are in the Castle. Then, we can locate your other friend afterwards, okay?” Allura suggested.

“Okay, I guess.” Edd said.

Edd, Keith, and Allura took some time on the Castle’s camera system and located Tom.

“Okay, let’s go.” Keith rushed out the door with Edd and Allura following not to far behind.

 

**End of Chapter 1**

 

 

  
  



End file.
